A common PGA type electrical connector as disclosed in P.R.C. Pat. No. CN200920052905.8 generally includes an insulative body, a plurality of conductive terminals accommodated in the insulative body, an upper casing covered onto the insulative body, and a driving device for driving the upper casing to slide along the insulative body.
As the conductive terminals tend to become more compact, the aforementioned structure has the following drawbacks: When the driving device drives the upper casing to slide along the insulative body, pins of a chip module are entered from a ZIP position to a position in contact with the conductive terminal and clamped at the contact position by the conductive terminals. Since there are many conductive terminals, a very large driving force is required, so that the aforementioned upper casing made of a plastic material usually cannot stand the large driving force and may break or crack easily.
If the upper casing is produced by stamping a metal sheet and coating an insulative material onto the surface of the upper casing to achieve insulation effect, the aforementioned problem can be overcome, but other new problems will arise. Firstly, the overall manufacturing time of the electrical connector is increased, since two processes for stamping and insulating the metal upper casing are involved. Secondly, the upper casing requires through holes corresponding to the conductive terminals to pass the pins, therefore it is necessary to form small holes on the metal sheet, and it is difficult to control the precision, and thus increasing the cost significantly. Thirdly, the through holes may rub with the pins easily, and the insulative material around the periphery of the through holes may be worn and the insulation effect may be lost, such that the electrical connector cannot work properly.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.